Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus, a broadcast signal receiving apparatus and control methods thereof, and for example, to a display apparatus, a broadcast signal receiving apparatus and control methods thereof, which can carry out security processing to prevent and/or reduce unauthorized use of content.
Description of Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a television (TV), or a broadcast signal receiving apparatus (hereinafter, commonly called “display apparatus” except when there are other special explanations), such as a set-top box, receives a broadcast signal including data of content, extracts the data of the content from the received broadcast signal, and displays an image of the content based on the extracted data.
The content may be, for example, pay content. In this case, to allow only paid users with access authority to use the content, protective treatment (hereinafter, also referred to “security processing”), such as scrambling or the like, for preventing unauthorized use may have been carried out to the content, which is contained in the received broadcast signal. The display apparatus may check the access authority of the user to the received content and then carry out security disabling processing, such as descrambling or the like, to the data of the content to which security is applied, thereby enabling the user to use the content.
To carry out such a security processing or security disabling processing, there are known technologies, which use a separate module (hereinafter, referred to “security processing module”) different from the display apparatus. The user may purchase the security processing module to obtain the access authority of the content. The security processing module is mounted in the display apparatus. If the broadcast signal is received, the display apparatus extracts the data of the content to which security is applied, from the broadcast signal, and transmits the extracted data of the content to the security processing module. The security processing module checks access authority of the user to the content, disables the security to the content, and then retransmits the content to which the security is disabled, to the display apparatus.
On the other hand, unauthorized use of content displayed on the display apparatus may also occur. As a type of such an unauthorized use, there is a case of using or distributing reproduction content, which is obtained by recording or photographing an image of the content displayed on the display apparatus with an imaging apparatus, such as a camcorder or the like, in unauthorized ways. To prevent such an unauthorized use, the display apparatus displays a security identifier, such as a fingerprint or the like, along with the image of the content, thereby enabling the display apparatus, the security processing module and the like used in illegal reproduction to be traced via the security identifier displayed in the image of the illegally reproduced content.
However, according to related technologies, there was a problem in that if the content is recorded and then played back, the security identifier is not properly displayed on the image of the content, which is played-back, thereby not protecting the played-back content enough to prevent unauthorized use thereto.